Dragonic Compulsion
Dragonic Compulsion is a battle system introduced with the 8.0 system update. It is activated through the use of Dragonary Crafts''' (aka Dragonic Gems)'' that are obtained in various ways. Dragonic Compulsion Dragonic Compulsion is launched by charging a special meter, the Craft Apparatus. When a Dragonary Craft is equipped, a special icon will appear in the top right of the battle interface. ❖ To check the status of the meter, tap and hold the icon To charge the meter, Summoners must fulfill the specified conditions of the Dragonary Craft equipped to the team leader. When fully filled, the meter will begin to glow. Dragonic Compulsion can then be launched by tapping on the Craft Apparatus. ❖ Craft Apparatus will charge faster if Crafts of the same kind are equipped. To trigger the Dragonic Compulsion, tap on the Craft Apparatus while the Runestones are dissolving but BEFORE the attacks are launched. Once triggered, Summoners have 15 seconds to try and dissolve as many possible runes. ❖ Dragonic Compulsion can only be launched twice during each battle The Score, shown in the top left corner, adds additional attack power to the next turn. < 5000 score: Damage ratio = 1 + 0.1% / 1000 points > 5000 score: Damage ratio = 1 + 0.025% / 1000 points The Combo, in the top right corner, keeps track of the combos dissolved. ❖ Runestones dissolved during Compulsion are not added to existing dissolves and Combos. The three bars in the top-middle of the screen represents the skills on the Dragonic Craft equipped to the Leader. As score increases, the bars will begin to fill up. Each bar that is successfully filled signifies the activation of the skill. ' ' Draw lines and join Runestones of the same Attribute. Join 3 or more to dissolve the Runestones. *When a group of 5 Runestones of the same Attribute are dissolved, all Attribute-effective Runestones will be dissolved; *By dissolving Enchanted Runestones, all Runestones of the same Attribute will be dissolved. ' ' Tap a group of 2 or more Runestones of the same Attribute to dissolve them. Only by dissolving a group of 3 or more Runestones will Combos accumulate. *When a group of 5 or more Runestones of the same Attribute are dissolved cumulatively, 1 Enchanted Runestone will be generated; *When a group of 5 or more connecting Runestones of the same Attribute are dissolved, the surrounding Runestones will be dissolved; *When Enchanted Runestones are dissolved, all Runestones of the same Attribute will be dissolved. ' ' Move and exchange positions of a Runestone with an adjacent one. Connect 3 or more Runestones of the same Attribute to dissolve. *The Runestones on the same column or row will be dissolved when 3 Runestones are dissolved; *The Runestones on the same column and row will be dissolved when 4 Runestones are dissolved; *The Runestones on the same column and row, together with Attribute-effective Runestones will be dissolved when a group of 5 or more Runestones are dissolved. *All Runestones of the same Attribute will be dissolved when Enchanted Runestones are dissolved. *By generating an Enchanted Runestone, Runestones of that Attribute will turn into Enchanted Runestones after Dragonic Compulsion ' ' Tap and lock a group of 2 or more Runestones of the same Attribute, and then tap another 1 or more Runestones of that Attribute to dissolve them. *Locked Runestones can be unlocked by retapping within specified timing, without affecting Combo count; *All Runestones of the same Attribute on the screen will be dissolved when Enchanted Runestones are dissolved. ' ' Drag and bounce a specified Jasper to attack the Runestone Marbles. *By hitting another Jasper, a Bump Combo will be triggered (once each Round); *By hitting a specified Runestone Marble, the score will be doubled; *By successfully destroying an Enchanted Runestone Marble, Runestones of that Attribute will turn into Enchanted Runestones after Dragonic Compulsion ' ' Follow the instructions and slide to slash the enemies. If a "Madhead" turns up, double-tap to release it. *By successfully releasing a "Madhead", bonus score will be awarded; *For each target slashed or released, 2 random Runestones will turn into Enchanted Runestones after Dragonic Compulsion. ' ' Tap the falling Attributive Runestones or double-tap the Frozen Runestones to dissolve them. *Tapping the Exploding Runestones will reset the Combo count; *When Enchanted Runestones or Frozen Runestones are dissolved, bonus score will be awarded; *For each group of Attributive Runestones or Frozen Runestones dissolved, 1 random Runestone will turn into Enchanted Runestone after Dragonic Compulsion ' ' Tap 1 Runestone or a group of Runestones of the same Attribute to dissolve them. *By dissolving a group of 6 or more Runestones of the same Attribute, an XL Enchanted Runestone of that Attribute will be generated at the tapping position; *By dissolving an XL Enchanted Runestone, the surrounding Runestones and Runestones of that Attribute will be dissolved; *By generating an XL Enchanted Runestone, Runestones of that Attribute will turn into Enchanted Runestones after Dragonic Compulsion ' ' Tap one of a pair of recurring Runestones to dissolve it. *When Enchanted Runestones are dissolved, bonus score will be awarded; *By dissolving a Runestone, Runestones of that Attribute will turn into Enchanted Runestones after Dragonic Compulsion Dragonary Crafts Dragonary Crafts, when acquired, can be found in the '''''Craft Gearbox. The Gearbox can be reached by tapping on the button in the Inventory screen. Crafts have three level of rarity, represented by the diamonds in the bottom left corner of the icons. These diamonds also exhibit how many effects the craft contains. To equip Crafts to a team, go to the Team Interface, select a team, then swipe the screen to the right for the Craft setup. From here, tap on each box to equip a Dragonic Craft onto the leader and team members. Alternately, tap "Edit Crafts" in the "Edit Team" screen to equip Crafts on all members at once. Tapping the "Charge" button will show how to charge the Craft Apparatus meter with the equipped Crafts. DC-craftsetup.jpg|Craft Setup DC-charge.jpg|Charge List DC-skill.jpg|Skill List Crafts can be obtained through various means, though some are only available for limited time frames: ❖ Summoners will receive one as a Reward when Level 10 is reached. ❖ Completing Achievement Milestones ❖ Guild Missions ❖ Diamond Purchase Rewards ❖ Promotions from MadHead Category:Tower of Saviors Category:System Category:Dragonary Crafts Category:Water Category:Elf zh:龍刻脈動